Looking Through Your Eyes
by KCEstel
Summary: The formation of the lifelong bond between Boromir and Faramir. ONE SHOT


Title - Looking Through Your Eyes

Song by - LeAnn Rimes. Sang for the credits of _Quest for Camelot_

Rating - G

Summery – The formation of the lifelong connection between Boromir and Faramir.

A/N;

**This story is AU**. Boromir is 15 and Faramir is just a newborn. For this story to work out the way I want it to, the age gap has to be bigger than 5 years. Faramir is the first healthy child born between Boromir and himself.

Looking Through Your Eyes

The shrill cry of a newborn baby rang through the halls of the Citadel. Lady Finduilas had given birth to her fifth child. A _healthy_ baby boy.

Boromir, who had been watching his father, Lord Denethor, pace outside the room for the past hour gave a start when he heard the wail and Denethor stopped his pacing. Together they made a dive of the door, Denethor getting there first.

_Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me._

On the bed lay Finduilas, her newborn son cradled to her chest. The baby was suckling while his mother, who, though exhausted from the twenty-hour labour, beamed at him.

"You have a son," she said to Denethor, glancing up. Denethor smiled and walked over to the bed to see his child. Boromir followed. Sitting on the bed beside his mother, he grinned at his new brother.

_The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes.  
_

The baby had a small tuft of copper-red hair and deep blue eyes. As though he could sense the attention he was getting the baby stopped suckling and looked about him. He held out a tiny hand to Denethor.

"I have a son," whispered Denethor. He took hold of the hand that he was being offered and lent forward to kiss his wife's forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered against her skin. "I'm so proud of you."

_I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles._

Boromir sat watching his baby brother, his face a mask of awe. Finduilas smiled at her first born.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Boromir glanced up at his father who nodded. The fifteen-year-old sat himself properly on the bed and the child was placed in his arms.

The baby looked up into Boromir's sea-green eyes and he waved a small fist in his direction. Boromir caught the fist and brushed his fingertips on the baby's chest. The child giggled and Boromir's face split into a wide grin. There was no other way to describe it, Boromir had fallen in love with the little creature.

"What's his name?" asked the teenager, turning to his parents.

_And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
_

Finduilas looked at her husband and then her sons.

"What do you want to call him?" she asked. Boromir gazed at her.

"I can name him?" he asked in a whisper. Both of his parent's nodded. Boromir glanced at the baby boy and then out the window, looking for inspiration.

Outside, a constellation shone brightly. It was Sagittarius, the hunter. Boromir smiled back down at the baby.

"Faramir," he said, decisively. The baby cooed in agreement.

"Faramir it is," declared Denethor, still smiling.

_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one_

Three days later, Boromir was back in his mother's room. Ever since he had set eyes on the baby boy, he had become infatuated with Faramir. Unfortunately other tasks had kept him away from him but not now.

He stole over to the crib where Faramir was lying, watched by a nurse in the corner. Upon seeing his big brother, Faramir cooed in delight and stretched out his arms wanting to be picked up.

Boromir lent in to the crib and scooped the little bundle into his arms, the warm weight feeling as though it belonged there, as though Faramir was an extension of his own body.

After carefully wrapping the baby up in blankets, Boromir walked over to the open window to let Faramir see outside.

_It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
_

Faramir shrieked in delight as Boromir held him up to see the sky. Sagittarius was shining brightly again and Boromir smiled. Although the boy was only three days old, Boromir began to instruct Faramir on the different star patterns. Faramir appeared to be gazing at the sky with rapped attention.

They stayed outside until Boromir began to feel Faramir shiver.

"You cold?" he asked. Faramir cooed again and moved into Boromir's arms. Smiling, Boromir stood up and moved back inside the room.

_I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
_

Boromir sat down beside the roaring fire, unwrapping Faramir slightly but still keeping him tightly within the blankets. Gradually, the gentle heat began to make Faramir sleepy. When Boromir was half way though a story about a hero and a group of evil goblins who had kidnapped a beautiful Princess, Faramir yawned. His small fist flew up slightly as though trying to bat away the sleep but to no avail. Within a few minutes Faramir was asleep.

_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one_

Boromir smiled down at the child and saw that he was asleep. Gently, he leant forward and kissed the forehead which was covered with a light copper fringe. Loathed to move from the warmth of the fire, Boromir stayed where he was and glanced out of the window. To his delight he saw that it was snowing. He would have to show Faramir in the morning.

_It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
_

Eventually the fire died down and the room began to cool. Boromir stood up still holding Faramir in his arms and moved towards the baby's crib. Gently he laid Faramir down and wrapped the blankets around him better. However as he removed his hands Faramir stirred and let out a wail, causing Boromir to jump. Hastily he picked up his brother again and tried to shush him. It worked but now that he held the tiny creature in his arms again, Boromir was loathed to let him go.

_And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
_

Walking over to the bed, Boromir laid Faramir under the covers and quickly curled himself around the sleepy child. Sleep began to over come Boromir as well and he did not fight it. Before his eyes closed he kissed the top of Faramir's copper head.

"I love you," he whispered and positioning himself protectively around the baby, Boromir fell asleep.

_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes_

**A/N;** Yeah, my first songfic. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome, flames will be used to heat up my student flat during the winter.


End file.
